1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire stripper, and in particular to a wire stripper capable of stripping off insulating surfaces of various wires and easy to operate.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional wire stripper. A clipping body 4 of the wire stripper includes a left clipper 41 and a right clipper 42 corresponding to each other. The top of the left clipper 41 has a clamping portion 411. A clamping base 412 is provided below the clamping portion 411. The top of the right clipper 2 has a knife 421. A knife base 422 is provided below the knife 421. A positioning portion 423 is provided below the knife base 422. The positioning portion 423 is adjacent to an adjusting portion 424 for adjusting the length of the insulating surface of a wire to-be-stripped. A pivoting portion 43 is pivotally connected between the left clipper 41 and the right clipper 42. Each of the bottom ends of the left clipper 41 and the right clipper 42 is connected to a grip 5.
When the above-mentioned wire stripper intends to receive a wire to-be-stripped into the positioning portion 423, due to the wider clipping body 4, the positioning and stripping of the wire may be hindered if the wire is located in a narrow space. Thus, the environmental space in which the convention wire stripper can be used is restricted.